


Fredka

by CommieBurgers (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bad Writing, Character Death, Cheese Pizza, Child Death, Crossdressing, Gore, Hurt No Comfort, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sadism, Skull Fucking, Smut, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CommieBurgers





	Fredka

Vanya whimpered as Alfred slid down his black skirt, showing off his impressive manhood pulsing underneath his knickers. He could sense what was gonna happen to him, after what felt like years of listening to Fredka list off what he wanted to do to his son. This is what Ivan endured for years, 6 years of his life wasted away. Forced at the age of 4 to live in the mountains with his father.

 

The sound of Fedya taking his shirt off, revealing his brassiere, along with his toned stomach, was what brought him back to reality. Apprehensive amethyst eyes stared up at his kidnapper, fearing for the worst, or to him, the best. When Alfred pulled a fork from one of the cabins shelves, he broke, whimpering his captors name in his thick Russian accent. This did nothing to help him, as the fork made its way through the child’s larkspur colored irises. He tried to struggle as much as he could with his father’s hand holding him down, but only managed to delve the prongs deeper into his eye. To Vanya, this was complete agony, but to Fredka, this was one of the most brilliant things he had the privilege of witnessing. That fact made his prick pulse and he took his panties off, unsheathing his cock as it leaked precum over his precious victim.

 

The fork scrambled Ivan’s eye into mush, while he was yelling Fedya’s name in desperation. His bruvver was the only thing Vanya could think of while having his orb mutilated. He was the only one who payed attention to him, fed him, bathed him, but most importantly he loved him. He could not say the same for his dad, who was incapable of love. The closest thing Alfred could feel to love was fascination. He assumed this is the reason why his father could torture him nonstop and not feel a hint of guilt at his sons screams of agony.

 

Fredka removed the fork from Ivan’s eye, getting ready to pleasure himself using the soup in Vanya’s socket. Standing up, he used the blood running down Ivan’s cheek to lubricate his dick. Taking one last lustful look at the desperate Violet eyes, he sunk his cock into his child’s socket. The feeling of the broken eye, along with the gushing blood made his moan in pleasure. He threw his head back, eyes closed as he felt Vanya’s brain massaging the tip of his penis. The squelching noises and sight of delectable chucks of flesh surrounding his dick was what pushed him over the edge, releasing his seed into Ivan’s socket. His son let out one last scream as Alfred pushed all the way into his skull, his crotch flush against Vanya’s forehead. Resting all of his weight against his child’s skull, he hummed as his prick was massaged by Ivan’s skull. He would do this again, despite the fact that his son had gone cold, completely still.


End file.
